


The Rey Redemption - On Hold

by MiddaySuperH



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Maybe out of character, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im still sobbing from the movie so this is my way of helping the pain, is this a fix it fic, post- the rise of skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddaySuperH/pseuds/MiddaySuperH
Summary: Plagued by the ghosts of the past, Rey is determined to find the key to rescuing the lost apprentice of Luke Skywalker. With the help of Chewbacca and D.O., she journeys through grief and exploring every inch of the galaxy to find the other half of the Dyad.- WARNING: this takes place after the events of the Rise of Skywalker, read at your own risk -
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Rey Redemption - On Hold

The entry to Tatooine was smooth, almost too smooth. Rey was worried that something was about to go wrong. In any instance, it could. She, just days after defeating her grandfather and losing just a few of the people she loved the most, was still in shock of it all. Presently, Chewbacca copiloted the Millennium Falcon, giving Rey the much-needed time to help compute the location of the ancestral home of the Skywalker’s.  
Chewie grunted, waking Rey from her quiet reverie.

  
“Oh, I see, let’s bypass Mos Eisley, and continue through Anchorhead,” Rey responded, her voice felt foreign to her ears. She partly wondered if Chewie felt the same.

  
The Wookie merely nodded, looking at her quizzically.

  
Rey half smiled, “and let’s not stop at Tosche Station, alright? We don’t need any parts at the moment. I don’t think, at least.” The last bit muttered under her breath.

  
* * *

  
The two flew over the Great Chott Salt Flats, a sight that while sounding great and magnificent was anything but. In the distance, an old moisture farm could be seen half submerged in the sand. According to Luke’s journals, Rey thought it was the right location. They deftly landed the Falcon, with the recently fixed landing gear working perfectly. Both hummed a sigh of relief. Rey bounded from her seat narrowly missing D.O.’s small form as she ran out of the cockpit, leaving Chewie to activate all the necessary landing functions, shutting down the hyperdrive and all external engines down. Rey had told them they would be here for a while.

* * *

  
The twin suns of overhead burned brightly in the arid air of the Tatooine landscape. A small hut, seemingly alone in the vast desert, sat covered in years’ worth of sand and grime, the harsh lighting showing off every bit of grime. Rey exited the Falcon with D.O., instantly curious about the new planet and reminiscing about her old home of Jakku, whether that was a good thing or not. She noted that while her current surroundings had mimicked that of Jakku, but Tatooine held a different atmosphere. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the history involved with the location or just a figment of her imagination, whatever it was, she prodded on, walking closer to the lone homestead.

  
Getting closer to the half domed shaped building, she noticed the rundown door and key pad on the side of the hut. She ran her fingers along the side, feeling in the Force the memories lingering on. The Force that surrounded contained both horror and joy, and it took all of Rey’s willpower to not cry. She continued to walk around and noticed a depression in the sand just a few paces from the hut. Eyeing a broken piece from one of the nearby vaporizer clusters emerging under the sand at the top, Rey grabbed it and used it as a sled to get down to the bottom.

  
At the bottom she realized just how extensive the construction went. She thought of how lively it must’ve looked in the past, with people bustling about, children squealing as they played in the catacombs. But she also sensed a sort of feeling she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It had felt like a whisper of cosmic energy lingering on but as she climbed through the catacombs and what must have been a former workroom of sorts, she realized the extent of the cosmic power that was located in the depths.

  
She crossed a small ramp and went in a dark yet sand strewn room, filled with rusted pieces of scrap metal and what looked like an old oil bath to the right. In the center of the room stood a cloaked figure, an ethereal blue glow around him as he turned around to face the intruder.

  
Rey gasped, taking a step back, one hand on her staff in case she needed to defend herself. “Who are you?” She questioned, a firm grip on her staff.

  
The glowing figure looked at her with curious young eyes and laughed. “Oh, Rey, to think you would have recognized me regardless of age. Truthfully, I thought you would have but I suppose not.” Pushing his hood back, Rey got a better look at the man who had suddenly transformed into her old Master.

  
“Master Skywalker!?” She almost ran forward before remembering that he was not truly there, only his spirit was.

  
He chuckled, “come here, child.” Luke had opened his arms, beckoning her to come closer.

  
Rey was hesitant, her internal wounds and pains evident on her face as she tried to form a coherent thought. There was so much she wanted to shout and scream at this man about what had transpired mere days before. Ultimately, she dropped her guard and her staff and fell into her old master’s arms, sobbing.

  
“Master Skywalker,” she sobbed into his cloak, which felt like a mixture of star dust and soft linen. “I don’t know what to do. For once in my life, I don’t know where to go – whether to stay or-“ she trailed off as Luke pushed her back to look at her.

  
“Rey,” he started, “this is just your grief talking. Remember to be mindful of your feelings, they can affect us and our surroundings in ways that we may find to be detrimental. Now,” the two were both seated on the sandy floor of the room, Luke looked at Rey with concern. He continued, “tell me what’s wrong.”  
Rey took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before recounting. “There has just been so much going on these past couple of weeks. From me almost killing Ben to the Emperor and the Resistance, and losing Ben… I just feel numb, to be frank.” She paused, taking in a sharp intake of air. “I don’t understand how I could have lost him for certain this time.”

  
“Are you sure he’s really lost?” Master Skywalker prodded.

  
Truthfully, Rey hadn’t even thought of that. The pain was too much to bear for the past few days, so much so that she even shut herself from the bond. Hoping that the searing hot pain wouldn’t spill over and into her physical life. Maybe she was pulling what Master Skywalker did all those years ago. She didn’t care because feeling right now was just out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy so this is lowkey rushed but I wanted something out there to motivate me  
> Give me your thoughts, I haven't written properly in months/almost years so I'm a bit rusty...


End file.
